Meet Cute
by RenkonNairu
Summary: -ONESHOT- In the middle of a fight, Barron Battle loses his glasses. Mara Peace finds them.


Disclaimer:I do not own Sky High, its setting, premise, or characters -or related characters named and unnamed. All is the property of Walt Disney Pictures, Buena Vista Pictures, Andrew Gunn, and Mark McCorkie.

**Meet Cute: **

One of her fireballs finally connected, catching the villain on the side of the head. The hood of his costume was singed by the heat, and the force and air pressure of the blow threw him off balance. The supervillain went tumbling off the catwalk.

He hit the ground with a hard THUD.

Flamebird landed next to him.

It was her first time going up against this particular supervillain. He was not a member of her usual rogues gallery. In fact, he was the self-proclaimed 'Arch Nemesis' of the Commander. But that didn't mean much. The Commander had, like, twenty 'Arch Nemeses'.

Dressed all in black, not unusual for a supervillain. A hooded vest, boiled leather polished to an almost satiny shine. Buckles on the sides. An emblem of crossed swords on the best. She was sure his villain name was something dramatic and violent, but Flamebird could not imagine what it was. Maxville had so many villains, and this guy wasn't one of her usual ones. It was had to keep tracks of the names that went with the costumes.

Hell! He probably didn't know what name went to her costume either!

"It's over-" a pauses because she really could not remember what he was supposed to be called "-villain!" Flambird hovered over him, arms crossed over her chest. Stiletto-heeled boots dangling mere inches above his hooded head. If he wanted to continue the fight, all he had to do was reach up and grab her ankle. She was definitely giving him an opening. "It's in your interest if you surrender! Turning yourself in could earn you leniency. But if you- you- hey! Are you paying attention!?"

He was not even looking at her.

And Flamebird was striking one of her better mid-air, low-hovering poses too. Arms crossed, pushing her –mostly flat- breasts up, making them look bigger than they actually were. Turned a quarter turn to the side, making her waist look smaller. Legs crossed at the ankle, making her hips look wider. She just an alluring figure. A figure that was expertly complemented by the costume she wore.

A tight little number. Thigh-high stiletto boots. Bare legs. Booty shorts that showed off the curve of her hips and the round bottoms of her butt-cheeks. An exposed mid-rift displaying her flat belly and toned abs, adorned with a belly-button ring that sparkled red. The top covered a lot in comparison to the rest. Long sleeved and high collared. It hit how small her breast were and allowed attention to fall to the more alluring parts of her body.

But this supervillain didn't even raise his head to look at her!

Instead, he was on his hands and knees, head down, hands outstretched in front of him. Feeling around on the ground. As if he were looking for something.

"I can still hear you, Sparky." Apparently, he did not know what name to put to her costume either. "Keep monologueing."

Thrown off her game, she actually did continue. "Your evil machinations are through! You're only course now it to- I'm sorry, but what are you doing?"

What was he looking for on the floor that was more important than starring at her shapely figure while she rubbed his nose in his defeat.

"It nothing you need to worry about, Hero." He assured her. "I've just lost my glasses."

"You- your- you wear glasses?" Flamebird blinked at him. "But you're a supervillain! You're all… all black leather and buckles, and- with so many knives, and- and-!?"

"I'm still human, Sparky." He told her. "I like to read. Sometimes I don't always have the best light. Enough years like that and it'll eventually ruin your eyes too."

Blinking her own eyes behind her mask, Flambird just stared at him. At this terrifying supervillain from the Commander's rouges gallery, who claimed to be the Commander's Arch Nemesis. Who was dressed head to toe in black. Leather and buckles. He looked like a total badass! …up until he fell off the catwalk and lost… his glasses.

Now he was just an edgy Velma feeling around on the ground of his glasses.

Heaving a sigh, Flambird landed on the ground. She looked around the immediate area. Nothing stood out to her as looking like glasses.

Raising a hand into the air, she created a ball of fire. Expanding it until it illuminated the whole warehouse.

There!

She saw the flames flicker. Reflected off the glass lenses and wire frames.

Leaving the fireball burning in mid-air in the center of the warehouse, Flambird crossed the space to pick them up. A pair of wire frames, with lenses, and thick glass. Curiously, she put them on over her own mask. Hot damn! This guy's eyes must be really, really bad! Everything was blurry through his prescription lenses. The only visible thing was her own ball of fire in the center of the space. No wonder he was feeling around like a character from Scooby-Doo. He was literally, actually, effectively _blind_ without them.

Flamebird flew back over to him. "Here."

Leaning down, she pulled the leather hood off his head.

A cascade of sweat-soaked hair tumbled over his shoulders. Messy from being in the hood –and probably their fight too. Dark brown, a brown so dark it might as well have been black. Thick and curly, and kinda long for a guy. It framed his face nicely, giving him roguish, untamed, almost wild look. The face was also pretty nice too. Handsome in a rugged sort of way. Square jaw and high cheekbones. A straight nose. Thick eyebrows. And his eyes! A rich dark brown. Not brown like his hair was brown. Brown like deep woods or rich earth. Flamebird decided she liked the way he looked.

"You're beautiful." She breathed, not realizing she was even speaking.

It was a shame he was a villain.

He grabbed his hood and yanked it back up over his head. "You won't think that once I find my glasses."

Kneeling down in front of him, Flambird slid his wire frames onto his face. "These glasses?"

He blinked at her. Able to see her again now. Mouth hanging open slightly.

He was right. He was not quite as roguish and wild with the glasses on. But he was still handsome. In more of a 'scruffy, overworked academic' way. With those glasses on, and maybe his hair combed and pulled back he would look very neat and clean-cut. He could easily pull off both.

"You're still pretty." She announced.

He just stared at her.

Flamebird didn't know how long they stayed like that. Kneling on the floor, just looking at each other. Doing nothing more than making eye-contact. Her hands were still resting on the wire frames of his glasses.

Finally, he cleared his throat, pulling away first.

She blinked behind her mask.

"Oh! Um…?" She pulled away.

He also backed up.

They stood there for a beat. Unsure of what was supposed to happen now. This was not usually how super-fights went.

"You, uh, you were in the middle of your monologue." He finally reminded her.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah." She nodded, hovering back up into the air. Looking down on him. "It's over, villain! Your-" she paused, shoulders slumping, "I'm sorry, but what is your name?"

He looked up at her with a confused frown, the only part of his face visible from under the shadow of his hood was his chin, his mouth downturned in that frown, and straight nose. She couldn't even tell he was wearing glasses. "Battle will do."

"Really?" She looked at him. "That's what you're going with?"

"Yeah. Why? What's your name?" He growled back. Though, he was suddenly grinning for some inexplicable reason. As if this weren't a normal super-fight anymore. As if this had somehow become… friendly banter?

She stared down at him. "Flamebird."

His head tilted up more, looking her up and down. This time, she could just make out the bottoms of his wire frames. "Fire powers and flight." He noted. "Flame. Bird." A shrug. "Makes sense. A little simplistic. But easy to understand."

"Yeah." She agreed. "It is easy to understand. Way easier than 'Battle'. What's that supposed to mean? All I've seen you do all day is just not get hurt."

"I get hurt." Battle assured her. "I just heal really fast." A pause. Then, muttered under his breath so that she wasn't sure she even heard right. "...And don't die."

Since she didn't understand the last comment and wasn't sure if she even heard right, Flamebird decided to ignore it. "And the name 'Battle' is…?"

"It's my name." He told her.

"No, I get that." She assured him. "But what does it have to do with your powers? Or your motivations? Or your aesthetic? Why did you choose 'Battle' as your supervillain name?"

"It's not my supervillain name." Battle informed her. "It's my name, name." A pause. "You didn't go to Sky High, did you?"

"I did!" Flamebird assured him. "Class of '81."

"Huh." He nodded. "So, you're freshman year would have been the '77-'78 school year. Your freshman year was my senior year. You seriously don't remember going to school with a guy named Battle? I mean, I got the lead role in the senior class production of Oklahoma!"

Flamebird landed on the ground in front of him. "Okay, first of all, the lead role in Oklahoma is a female role. I assume you didn't play Laurey. Curly and Jud were supporting roles. Secondly, all I remember about the senior class my freshman year was this one obnoxious asshole who just had to be adored by everyone." A pause. "Stan…? Stew…? Steve…? Something like that."

Battle lowered his hood so that she could see his face. His whole face. Behind his glasses, he was staring at her with surprised admiration. "He was an obnoxious asshole! Yes! Thank you!"

"I'm guessing he was your arch rival." She seemed unimpressed.

"You have no idea." Battle told her. "He was just the worst!"

She only shrugged. They were not in the same grade and at the end of the school year, he was gone so she never really had the opportunity to form an opinion.

"Hey, are you still gonna do your monologue?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Your monologue." Battle repeated. "Are you still gonna talk my ear off about ethics and 'good' or whatever then take me in?"

"Oh." She honestly forgot that was what was supposed to be happening here.

"'Cause I'd kinda like to take you out." Battle announced.

Flamebird leaped back into the air, both arms igniting with fire. "You can try. But I'll roast you alive!"

"No, no, no." Battle assured her calmly. He understood the misunderstanding. "I mean, for coffee or something. Do you drink coffee?"

Flamebird lowered her arms, they were still on fire, but she wasn't in a fighting stance anymore. "Oh. Um… I don't really date guys I meet in costume…"

Battle noted that she did not say she did not date supervillains, just that she did not date people she met as 'Flamebird'.

"I see." He nodded, grinning a mischievous grin. "But, if you were to meet someone outside of costume… Say, at a dimly lit coffee shop in downtown? Perhaps you might see someone you recognize, sitting in the back corner against the wall, reading something by Thomas Aquinas, and if you were to come over and say 'hi'…"

"Ooh, Aquinas." She sucked in a breath between her teeth, recognizing the name. "So, you think you preform good acts with bad consequences. Not surprised. He's exactly the kind of philosopher I'd expect a supervillain to read."

He looked momentarily insulted.

"So, what would you do if some random woman comes up to you and starts educating you on more Kantian views instead?"

Battle smiled at her. "I think she and I would have a lot to talk about."

Flamebird smiled back at him. For a supervillain, this Battle was actually rather charming. Was this really happening? Was she actually considering meeting him out of costume for coffee?

"Now, I'm gonna need you to think fast, Sparky." He told her.

"Wha-?"

That was all the warning she got before Battle threw one of his weapons at the catwalk supports. A segment of the walkway began crashing down and Flamebird needed to do some quick flying to get out of the way before she was struck by some falling stray metal.

"The coffee shop on the corner of Hamilton and Main!" She heard Battle's voice call as he disappeared into the night.

…

END


End file.
